darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrible Star Wars Fanfic
Hai dis is my 1st FaNfic so i hup u liek it cuz i tried hard an it has a good story an iz gonna be G cannon cuz it rockz so plz read fanks!!!!!1111111111reyitreyio754-1357u4reir4i8! Chapter 1 I My names is L0rd dArth eVil Colossal Nightmare Devastator Obliterator Rex (dath evil for short) an Im 17 years old and Im a sith aprentis an i have 5 litsabrs dat I can combin in2 oone BIG badass litsabr I know force choke an force thundr and forc fire an force ice an force lasers an i so pwn anyboody who liek to bugz me so i killz them like BAM. I work for da empir an liv on teh def str.my mastr is dARth vadr he thinks im really really cool an he says "Im the mst fuking awesome sith ever" an we watch trasformers and pray haloez togethr. I lik starwarz but i also lik transformrs (OMFG MEGAN FOX IS HOTTTTTTT), soul caliber, hailo, gta, super smash brawl, linkin park, kaney west, gren day, and i hat twilight, wii fit, inyasha, barney, jarjar, ewoks, ashoka, elmo, lady gaga, hana montannah, C3PO cuz hes gay and dark vade and i went to kill twilit an wii fit and lady gaygay & hannah montana one day becuz thye suck. but not jarjar and ewoks becuz we kil dem in dis fic. on day dath vadar n i wer watchn transformer 66 in 3d. We were in da new movie theetre in he Deaf star which was just built and we painted it cuz it was cool. it had cool linkn park songs n it. MEGATRON IS AWESOME" i sed. "AUTOBOTZ SUX" vedor sed. "They r sooooooo retarded!111111111" "MEGAN FOX IS HOT" i sed. "ME TOO" sad vadr. "LETS GO FIND MEGN FOX AN RAPE HER LULZ" so we left teh def str to go find megan foxxx an rape her but frst vadr and i plaied brawl tgether and he was lucario and i was samus (wif nothin on but a blue suity an big boobies) and I wanted 2 win but I cldnt cuz vadr was 2 fucking awesom 4 me so i lost "SAMUS IS HOT" i sed. "ME TOO" sad vadr. "LETS GO FIND SAMUS AN RAPE HER LULZ" "no lets go find megn fox first. den samus" "But I hate pathetc sakirai for not puting me in brawl" sayed vader. "so lets go kill him unles he pus you in" So we went to earth in our deaf star which was black and blue cuz those cullrz r awesome (fanks to James 4 de advice) and darf vader was in brawl. "now les go meet samus" Anywai We went to tah planet Fweeeeeeee wer my frend d'ave zabgar (thaz u James u so rock fanks for da help) was and we went thair in a rented deaf star which was not as big but the colurs were so much more awesome so we rented that 1 insted. hw was a fucking awsom bounte huntr lik boba fet an cad bane. "hai dave wer looking for megan fox." "OMFFFFFFG shes hot im coming" so James cam wif us to find magan fox. boba fett was thair. dont wory im still workin on it an itll be really awsom lulz (james thiks so) wif lots of boobies Notes and references Unfortunately, George Lucas did decide to make this G-canon. Category:Things that do not exist Category:Things that ruined Star Wars forever Category:Mary Sues Category:Things that make George Lucas cry Category:Highly-acclaimed novel writers and/or awesome dudes that sing Category:Baffling articles Category:Nonsense Category:Losers Category:Crap Category:Evil Category:Words of Doom Category:Articles that are just wrong Category:WTF Category:Ways to die Category:Punchline articles